


Dief and Turtle's Day Off: Turnbull the Poet

by look_turtles



Series: Dief and Turtle's Day Off [63]
Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-14
Updated: 2011-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-27 08:26:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray's not the only one who's a poet on the inside</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dief and Turtle's Day Off: Turnbull the Poet




End file.
